The Warden/Voice Sets
Though the Warden does not normally have voiced speech in dialogue, during character creation you can select from 6 voicesets that are used in combat and exploration. While the actual voice actor differs by race & gender, the lines are generally the same. Wise *"There is no glory in bloodshed!' *"Poisons in the blood!" *"It can be done." *"Impossible." *"Do not tempt me." *"Don't be so foolish!" Note: The Dwarven version of this voice acting is quite different. *"We fight for honor!" - Spoken while he engages in combat *"Paragons watch over me!" - Spoken during the course of combat *"It shall be done." - When given an order *"We must not exhaust our supply!" - As combat begins *"Away with you!" - During the course of combat *"Graaaagh!" - During the course of combat *"Darkspawn!" - Upon encountering Darkspawn Cocky :For unknown reasons, this voiceset is not available for female humans. *"Ha! Let's wipe 'em out quickly!" (start combat) *"It's darkspawn!" (encountering Darkspawn) *"Hahaha, yes!" (scoring a kill) *"Anyone got a spare second wind? No?" (very low stamina) *"Are you daft?" (failure to pick lock/disable trap) *"You'd think we wouldn't be just standing around but nooo." (idling) *"Ugh... I was hoping for a challenge" (when encountering darkspawn) *"It seems I managed to best them even while unconscious. I am that amazing." (getting up after being knocked out) *"Ah, this reminds me of that time..." (When activating a Sustained Talent) *"Finally! Something that can swallow me whole!" (When encountering dragons with the "cocky" voice) *"Might be a nice pelt in it for us" (When encountering beasts) *"Saving the day!" (When switching to the Warden from another character) Experienced *"Armed and dangerous; ready for action!" (start combat) *"It's either you or me, and it isn't going to be me!" *"Cursed creatures!" (encountering darkspawn) *"It's a trap!" (detecting trap) *"Light as a feather, silent as a wraith." (activating Stealth) *My Warden senses are tingling (start combat) *Darkspawn approach, watch for their blood (encountering darkspawn) *Darkspawn. Destroy the fiends! (encountering darkspawn) *Let's get started. *As you wish. *On it. *''Riiight.'' *Excellent! *This should be easy enough. *Time for some fun! *Finally, some wildlife. I thought everything ''was out to get us. (encountering beasts) *That'd make an interesting pet. (encountering beasts) *Is it just me, or do you actually think you have a chance? *Only one shall stand. *Time for some fun! *Less fighting, more dying, blast you! *Move & parry! Strike & kill! Mystical :''This voiceset is for humans and elves only. *"Darkspawn! Destroy the fiends!" (encountering darkspawn) *"Let us end this quickly!" (start combat) *"Bleeding! Bleeding Badly!" (very low health) *"I knew we could not lose!" *"You'll pay for that!" Smart :This voiceset is for dwarves only. Sultry :This voiceset is for females only. *"They're all so eager to die, aren't they?" (encountering enemies) *"The unnatural are always so...bothersome." (encountering undead) *"Sensing more darkspawn!" (encountering darkspawn) *"How delightful!" *"Time for more darkspawn, I see..." *"Oh... There's blood on me." *"Now, that should be amusing!" *"How dare you!" Suave :This voiceset is for males only. *"Oh, let's just deal with these ones and move on..." (encountering darkspawn) *"They're all so eager to die, aren't they?" (encountering enemies) *"The unnatural are always so...bothersome." (encountering undead) *"All the noise and bother! (when entering combat with the "suave" voice) *"Time for more darkspawn, I see..." Violent *"Can I get you a ladder, so you can get off my back?" *"Just call me the reaper, hahaha!" *"It's a massacre, and no one gets out alive!" *"You have no skill, only desperation!" *"I love how desperate you are, your pathetic!" *"Looks like something wants to die again." (encountering undead) *"Lifeless Bastards!" (encountering undead) *"Isn't their something better we could be doing? Killing things, perhaps?" (idling) *"Darkspawn. Kill them all!" (when encountering darkspawn) *"A dragon, a worthy foe!" (when encountering a High Dragon with the "violent" voice) *"Someones gonna fall and it sure won't be me!" *"All right,all right!" (when given a command) *"hmmm A beast. Lets maul it!" *"Breaking a sweat already? Hah!" *"That is one big lizard... Kill it!" *"I'm taking you with me." (Low Health) *"Watch in horror as I rip you apart!" Voice cast :Human males *Wise - Mark Hildreth *Cocky - Ken Lally *Experienced - Robin Sachs *Mystical - Gideon Emery *Suave - Desmond Askew *Violent - Timothy Watson :Human females *Wise - Hellena Taylor *Experienced - Colette Whitaker *Mystical - Erica Luttrell *Sultry - Kath Soucie *Violent - Mika Simmons :Elf males *Wise - Michael Gough *Cocky - Dwight Schultz *Experienced - Mark Meer *Mystical - Keith Ferguson *Suave - Jesse Gervais *Violent - Yuri Lowenthal :Elf females *Wise - April Stewart *Cocky - Corri English *Experienced - April Banigan *Mystical - Kathryn Cressida *Sultry - Kath Soucie *Violent - Cree Summer :Dwarf males *Wise - Fred Tatasciore *Cocky - Peter Jessop *Experienced - Keith Ferguson *Smart - Keith Szarabajka *Suave - Zach Hanks *Violent - John Rubinow :Dwarf females *Wise - Kim Mai Guest *Cocky - Courtenay Taylor *Experienced - Seana Kofoed *Smart - Shannon Blanchet *Sultry - Wendy Braun *Violent - Julianne Buescher Category:Gameplay Category:Dialogue